1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash container covers and more particularly pertains to a new garbage container cover and liner protector for keeping an inside and an outside of the cover clean by eliminating contact between trash and the cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trash container covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, trash container covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art trash container covers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,904 to Neuhaus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,539 to Rodolakis; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,565 to Juergens; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,523 to Delmerico et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,059 to Kracke; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,762 to Giorgi.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new garbage container cover and liner protector. The inventive device includes a cylindrical container having an open upper end, a closed lower end and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The cylindrical container is dimensioned for holding a garbage liner therein. A lid portion is secured to the open upper end of the cylindrical container. The lid portion has a dome shaped configuration. The lid portion includes at least one spherical section and a spherical opening therethrough. At least one spherical cover portion is pivotally coupled within the lid portion. The cover portion is slidably disposed within the spherical opening. The cover portion slides under the spherical section of the lid portion in an open orientation. A liner engaging portion is disposed within the spherical opening. The liner engaging portion includes a pair of strap members. One of the strap members is secured to a trailing edge of the cover portion. A second strap member is secured to an upper edge of the open upper end of the container. The strap members secure an open upper end of a garbage liner with respect to the cover portion and the container whereby sliding the cover portion into the open orientation will expose the open upper end of the garbage liner for receiving garbage therein. Each of the strap members have free ends thereof secured to a latch for tightening of the straps for engaging the garbage liner.
In these respects, the garbage container cover and liner protector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a trash liner from failing into the container.